A day in the Life of Madam Irma Pince
by AlianneH
Summary: A typical or maybe not so typical day in the library at hogwarts! All seen through the eyes of the ever present Madam Irma Pince.


p class="p1"span class="s1"A Day in the Life of Madam Irma Pince/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1"Madam Pince looked over the library one last time before flicking her wand and unlocking the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIt was a Saturday during exam seasons so she prepared for a busy class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWith another flick of her wand books started flying every which way to return to their rightful spot on the shelves. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" The doors swung open and in walk Hermione class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMiss Granger was always the first one there and Madam Pince admired her class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMiss Granger treat books with the proper reverence they deserved and always took great care not to damage or ruin any of the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanIn Madam Pince's opinion the only flaw to Miss Granger was those two trouble makers she seemed to hang out class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThose boys were always causing trouble where ever they went and dragging Miss Granger along with them./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" As Madam Pince assessed Miss Granger in trotted Neville class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWhile Miss Granger treated books with care Mr. Longbottom was the complete class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHis interest in herbology meant he always had dirt and plants around causing her books to be class="Apple-converted-space" /spanLast week he returned one with huge bite marks out of it from a plant her was studying thatspan class="Apple-converted-space" /spanate class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Since started contemplating harm proofing any books Mr. Longbottom touched. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" It was time to do a walk around and make sure that the books were shelving themselves correctly and there were no problems in the stacks of the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs Madam Pince approached the restricted section she noticed the door was unlocked and a lantern was smashed on the floor. span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanNot again Madam Pince class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThis was the second time this year someone had managed to sneak into the restricted section. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" The books in the restricted section were very dark and inappropriate for the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey only had the section for the teachers to class="Apple-converted-space" /spanSecretly it was Madam Pince's favourite section it include some truly beautiful class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey had such interesting class="Apple-converted-space" /spanOne of the books screamed at anyone who opened class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAnother let out ghosts every time it was class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince loved books so much that when someone managed to create something so spectacular she was awed by the creativity./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Madam Pince sighed and prepared to call the headmaster and Filch the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHe was a miserable man Mr. class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHis only redeeming quality was that he hated mess as much as Madam class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs Madam Pince returned to the desk to check on the students she pondered who could be breaking into the restricted class="Apple-converted-space" /spanWhat were they after?span class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe could only class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe would have to set up a watch and try to catch the intruder in the act./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Upon returning to the desk she noticed that many other students had filed into the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThe Malfoy boy and his two cronies sat at the back table whispering class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe made a note to keep an eye on class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMr. Malfoy was not a nice person he had no respect for people how could he therefore respect her precious class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince gave them the evil eye for whispering hoping she wouldn't have to kick them out./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Grabbing her duster Madam Pince headed to dust her precious class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe noticed that there were some smudges in the dust and was worried her books were class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe decided it was time to put a hex on some to see if anyone was treating them class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe hexed several copies to hit the reader over the head should they treat the book improperly. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" There was a loud commotion at the front of library and books began to fly ever class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThat could only mean one thing the Weasley twins had class="Apple-converted-space" /spanFred and George Weasley had no regard from her precious class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey often managed to damage class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince want to permanently ban them from the library but Professor Dumbledore forbidden her saying that all students need access to class="Apple-converted-space" /spanBrandishing her feather duster Madam Pince headed towards the commotion ready to eject the twins. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" As Madam Pince approached the front of the library quills began to swarm around her blocking her class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAll the students started jumping after there run away quills and class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince graced her wand and with a flick made everything airborne fall to the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanApproaching the front she spotted the twins and their friend whose name she didn't care to class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThey were snickering as they read a book of practical spells including one to cause chaos in a library. span class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Grabbing each of them by the ear she dragged them to the door and showed them class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe quickly flicked her wand to create a barrier to bar them from re-entering the library without being in physical class="Apple-converted-space" /spanThinking she would have to talk to Professor Dumbledore again about banning the twins she went to work cleaning the distraction they left in their wake./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" It was approaching lunch time and Madam Pince began to worry about food in her class="Apple-converted-space" /spanFood was the bane of all class="Apple-converted-space" /spanCrumbs, food stains and liquids could damage book faster then she could protect class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs she approached the study area she noticed Draco Malfoy and his two goons had a plate by class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe rushed over, grabbed the plate and told them to get out of her class="Apple-converted-space" /spanDraco muttered something about his father hearing about this on his way out./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Once the hooligans were kicked out the afternoon flew class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince resumed her dusting and walks around the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanClose to the end of the day she spied Miss Granger and the boy who lived Harry Potter and their red head friend Ronald Weasley huddled around a book. They seemed excited like they had found something they had been looking class="Apple-converted-space" /spanAs she headed their way she heard the distinct sound of one of her books repeatedly hitting someone over the head./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Quickly, running towards the sound in protection of her precious book she found Mr. Longbottom under class="Apple-converted-space" /spanObserving the scene she noted a stack of books around him and a pile of dirt beside class="Apple-converted-space" /spanHer book was going to town hitting him over and over class="Apple-converted-space" /spanMadam Pince removed the hex and gave Mr. Longbottom one of her pointed class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe gathered her books and cleaned up the class="Apple-converted-space" /spanGlaring at Mr. Longbottom the entire time hopping he would get the hint and class="Apple-converted-space" /spanFinally, he collected his plant and trudge out of the library./span/p  
p class="p2"span class="s1" Suddenly Madam Pince remembered the trio and there class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShe rushed back to where she had seen them but they were class="Apple-converted-space" /spanShrugging she collects the remainder of the books from around the library and went about closing the library for the day putting no more thought to the three students who were clearly up to class="Apple-converted-space" /span/span/p 


End file.
